


Moonlight

by postmanlink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanlink/pseuds/postmanlink
Summary: Link may be the Goddess's Chosen Hero, but that doesn't stop him from having mortal, earthy feelings for the one he serves.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: Gentle Sin
> 
> (Yes, from that one Hozier song. Somehow I felt like "Moonlight" was a better title.)

Their breathing was gentle and peaceful as they rested on the rocks surrounding a spring. She sat facing the water, eyes closed as the breeze grazed her skin. He laid on the ground on the spot next to her, eyes on the moon and his mind farther from the surface than the stars.

Sometimes it didn’t seem like they lived in such dire times.

It was hard to believe that he’d spent years rotting in a prison with no hope in sight, that horrors would rise from the ground in a foreseeable future, or that the woman by his side was a goddess, and not a mortal like him. He struggled to believe, because none of it mattered on nights like these.

After what seemed like an eternity of inertia, she stood up, and Link was snapped out of his thoughts. He sat up, looking at her curiously. “Your Grace?”

“I’m going into the water,” she replied, unlacing the corset she had worn all day to blend with the commoners. “It looks inviting.”

He nodded, giving her an amused look she apparently didn’t notice. It was strange how, just by temporarily stripping herself off of her ethereal aura and wearing human clothes, she was able to pass as a mortal woman – one he could even find himself settling down with, ridiculous as that thought was. On nights like these, she wasn’t Her Grace, as much as he insisted on the formalities - she was simply… Hylia.

Absentmindedly, she threw the corset away and Link instinctively caught it before it could hit the ground. He looked up once again, and she had already started to remove the shorter skirt she had been wearing on top of a long white dress.

He couldn't help but wonder how much of a sin it was to watch a goddess disrobe.

“This is some fine clothing.” She held the skirt in front of her, eyes following its delicate embroidery. “When we return to that town, remind me to look for another one of these.”

Link nodded, looking at her curiously. There was something oddly endearing about an ancient being from the heavens appreciating a common artisan’s hard work. He couldn’t delve deep into why, however, as said work was unceremoniously thrown onto his face in a manner similar to the corset. Hylia was making a habit out of interrupting his thoughts, wasn’t she?

Taking her skirt into his hands, he watched her walk towards the spring, moonlight making her hair glow. She carefully dipped a toe into the water, then slowly made her way forward until it could reach her waist.

With a smile on his face, Link looked down as he started to fold her clothes on his knees. They sure were fine work, he noted – befitting of a goddess passing as mortal. He then looked up again towards the pond, only to find it empty. He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as he tried to locate her in the spring.

“Your Grace…?”

As if on cue, Hylia gracefully rose from the water, her long and heavy hair sticking all over her body as she took a few steps towards him. He gave a small smile, and behind her golden strands he could also see a wide grin on her face, as if she was about to laugh. “The water is great,” she said loud and clear, very different from the composed tone she usually spoke in. “You should come, too.”

Before Link could give a definite answer, she brushed the hair away, putting it all behind her, and his eyes inevitably landed on her now exposed curves.

Goddesses be damned, that dress barely left _anything_ to the imagination.

“Right,” he replied blankly, trying to drive his blasphemous thoughts away. He then realized what he had just agreed upon, and quickly attempted to correct himself. “I mean, I— I would love to, but…“

“But?”

“But someone has to watch over your stuff, right?”

Hylia raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. “We’re in the middle of the woods,” she replied in an oddly snarky tone. “No one will steal anything.”

“But what if, say... something tried to eat your clothes?”

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, and Link wished he didn’t love when she’d do that, as it was only more fuel to the fire he didn’t want growing any further. “If that happens, we shall deal with it, whatever it takes.”

He sighed before nodding, reluctance in the fiber of his very being. "Fine," he said, putting her clothes aside and standing up. His eyes caught a glimpse of the smile of satisfaction on her face right before she turned around.

“I’ll give you some privacy," she said with an audible smile, then took a few steps away into the middle of the spring until the water level reached her waist. Link turned around as well, despite her back already facing him.

Was he _really_ doing that? It’s not that he didn’t want it – he would _love_ to join her, as he'd said earlier - but he couldn’t help but fear the possible consequences of getting a little too physical with a _goddess_ , if it were to happen. Getting struck by lightning was sure to hurt.

“This reminds me,” Hylia spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts as usual as he removed his shoes. “It always amused me how, even though Farore made humans terrestrial…” she paused, as she often did when looking for the right words, “you always found yourselves attracted to water, to the point where you even mate in it.”

Speaking of Farore, why she hadn’t struck Link’s lustful self yet was beyond his realm of understanding.

“It sure is interesting,” he replied after a painfully quiet moment, his choice of words less than optimal as he struggled with both his belt and his terrible thoughts. “This fact you mentioned, I mean. Not the… act itself…”

Hylia gave a mischevious giggle, presumably at his futile attempt to explain himself. Goddesses, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

But Link refused to give in so quickly. He wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a grown _man_ – an experienced one at that. Even if he hadn’t been with anyone in years, he had still been through all of that when he was younger. He would be fine. So he turned around, determination in his eyes, and made his way to the spring, still wearing his embroidered shirt and pants. His midnight swim with the Goddess would be nothing but uneventful, holy and, most importantly, _chaste_.

Hylia turned around as soon as he stepped into the water, and her eyebrows rose. “What is this now,” she said in a jokingly irritated tone, before approaching him and reaching the upper buttons of his shirt. “You’re fully clothed.”

Link repeated the phrase “ _uneventful, holy_ _and chaste”_ in his head more times than he could count, akin to a mantra. He held a breath, watching her hands descend as she unbuttoned his shirt, and prayed – to whatever deity was still willing to put up with him – that his face wasn’t as flushed as he thought it was.

“To be fair,” he managed to say as Hylia reached the last button. No matter how much her hands grazed his skin, he still couldn’t believe any of that was happening. “So are you.”

She looked up from his torso, meeting his eyes with a nonchalant stare, and blinked. “My bad.”

Before Link could show any reaction, she turned her back to him and pulled her hair away, exposing the backside of her soaked white dress. He inevitably wondered if Hylia could get zapped on accident, in case the gods missed his head.

He took a deep breath and moved his fingers to the lacing that held her dress together, his face burning like the soils of Eldin. The realization that _that_ was the only thing keeping his hands from touching her bare back was as sacrilegious as it was… pleasant. In complete silence he started unlacing her dress, and every now and then, she would shiver due to his fingers ever-so-slightly grazing her exposed skin in the process, or she would turn her head around to steal a glance with the corner of her eye. Unsurprisingly, neither action helped him too much with his sin-related issues.

Goddesses, that night couldn’t go any farther away from uneventful or chaste. Despite standing behind a literal goddess, even _holy_ was stretching it too far at that point. But he stood his ground. He wouldn’t give in to his lustful desires. He would _resist_.

When he was done, he let the tips of the laces go. Hylia turned her head to the side, scanning him with her eye, and he bit his lip in trepidation when he noticed the smirk on her lips as she said, “Now can we stop pretending we don’t know what we’re here for?”

Link’s heart skipped a beat, and she turned her body to face him. “Your Grace," he said before laughing, nervous and breathy. She tilted her head and took a step towards him, her familiar and oh so charming grin widening. “I have a question, if you’d allow.”

Hylia wrapped her arms around his neck, her face closer to his than it had ever been. “Yes, my Hero?”

His eyes jumped from her eyes to her mouth back and forth. “Is… is this right?”

She leaned her face to the side with an amused stare, her body getting closer to his until they touched. Link felt his body sting with the awaited contact, and soon he found himself resting his arms on her waist. His hands, seemingly moving on their own, searched gingerly for her skin as they trailed along the fabric of her dress, and she shivered when they finally found the exposed area, her skin covering itself with goosebumps.

He wasn’t even attempting to resist anymore.

Hylia took a glance at his lips before she leaned in to kiss him. Countless thoughts rushed into his head as their mouths first touched – but they were all quickly shut off as soon as he closed his eyes and let himself melt into her embrace, as he hadn’t in many years. Heat filled his entire being, to the point where it burned - but he hadn't felt good in so long, and it felt so intoxicating that he could see himself doing it for millenia. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew he would.

She pulled away to breathe, her eyelids weighing down on her desirous eyes as she looked up at him. “Is this a good enough answer?” 

Link felt every beat of his heavy heart, the burning subsiding. In his haze, he smiled and nodded, before leaning in to another kiss, this one deeper and more sure than the previous. Hylia ran her fingers through his hair as his hands went wild, looking for a way under the sleeves of her dress – it was in his way, and he suddenly, now more than ever, desperately wanted it off. The wave of heat came back, getting stronger as their embrace deepened, and for once in his life, he couldn't feel more alive.

He was in the arms of a goddess - so he gave himself in, lightning be damned.


End file.
